gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Neo: Reboot - Secrets
Secret Veterans Secret Newcomers Secret New Stages * Subspace - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (How to Unlock: Clear Event Match.) * Bowser's Castle - Super Mario (How to Unlock: Unlock Bowser Jr.) * Paper Mario 2 - Paper Mario (How to Unlock: Collect 50 unique Trophies.) * Gang-Plank Galleon (Stage Boss: King K. Rool) - Donkey Kong Country (How to Unlock: Hit more than 2500 ft. in Home-Run Contest.) * Dark Hyrule Castle - The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (How to Unlock: Unlock Vaati) * Artifact Temple (Stage Boss: Meta Ridley) - Metroid Prime (How to Unlock: Play on all 3 Target Blast stages.) * Gyromite - Gyromite (How to Unlock: Perform Guided Robo Beam Final Smash.) * Mechanical Island (Stage Boss: Phantom Meta) - New Valver Heroes (How to Unlock: Place 1st in Solo Smash Run as Alvin.) * Flipnote Studio - Flipnote Studio (How to Unlock: Get 100 KOs in 3-Minute Smash as Alvin.) * Nintendo Land - Nintendo Land (How to Unlock: Clear the True All-Star Mode on Normal.) * Tetris - Tetris (How to Unlock: Unlock 15 Stages.) Secret Returning Stages * Meta Crystal - Super Smash Bros. (64) (How to Unlock: Clear Classic Mode on intensity 7.5 or higher.) * Super Mario Maker - Super Mario Maker (Smash 4) (How to Unlock: Create 3 Stages in the Stage Builder.) * Kongo Jungle - Donkey Kong Country (64) (How to Unlock: Clear All-Star Mode.) * Hyrule Castle - The Legend of Zelda (64) (How to Unlock: Get 120 KOs in Endless Smash as Link.) * Pirate Ship - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Brawl) (How to Unlock: Unlock Toon Link.) * Dream Land - Kirby (64) (How to Unlock: Perform Ultra Sword Final Smash.) * Fountain of Dreams - Kirby's Adventure (Melee) (How to Unlock: Place 1st in Solo Smash Run as Kirby.) * Dream Land GB - Kirby's Dream Land (Smash 4 3DS) (How to Unlock: Clear Boss Battles on Normal or higher.) * Saffron City - Pokémon Red & Pokémon Blue (64) (How to Unlock: Unlock Jigglypuff.) * Big Blue - F-Zero (Melee) (How to Unlock: Perform Blue Falcon Falcon's Final Smash.) * Magicant (Stage Enemy: Flying Man) - EarthBound Beginnings (Smash 4 3DS) (How to Unlock: Play as Ness 5 times.) * Arena Ferox - Fire Emblem Awakening (Smash 4 3DS) (How to Unlock: Unlock Lucina.) * Flat Zone X - Game & Watch (Smash 4 Wii U) (How to Unlock: Destroy 100 Blocks in Trophy Rush as Mr. Game & Watch.) * Reset Bomb Forest - Kid Icarus: Uprising (Smash 4 3DS) (How to Unlock: Perform Dark Pit Staff Pit's Final Smash.) * Garden of Hope - Pikmin 3 (Smash 4 Wii U) (How to Unlock: Perform End of Day Final Smash.) * Duck Hunt - Duck Hunt (Smash 4) (How to Unlock: Unlock Duck Hunt.) * Balloon Fight - Balloon Fight (Smash 4 3DS) (How to Unlock: Play as Villager 5 times.) * Find Mii (Stage Boss: Dark Emperor) - StreetPass Mii Plaza (Smash 4 3DS) (How to Unlock: Place 1st in Solo Smash Run with 3 characters.) * Tomodachi Life - Tomodachi Life (Smash 4 3DS) (How to Unlock: Collect 100 unique Trophies.)Category:FanFiction Category:Smash Bros Category:Games Category:OCs Category:New Valver Heroes Characters